It has long been known that ions of copper will effectively kill unwanted algae and certain other unwanted organisms. It has likewise long been known that ions of silver will effectively kill unwanted bacteria, viruses, germs, and other organisms. Pioneers in the early days of the settlement of America were known to place silver dollars in their water containers to prevent contamination of their water supplies with microorganisms. More recently copper has commonly been used in such applications as coatings for the bottoms of boats to prevent formation of algae. Many other examples illustrate the effectiveness of this phenomenon.
Presently, cooling towers of buildings and the like rely upon large volumes of water flow through heat exchanges. Such water is recycled over long periods of time and, consequently, the water is given to contamination that may be harmful not only to the equipment of the cooling tower, but to public health, as well. The development of scale, algae, Legionella and other biomass materials on the cooling tower structures are most problematic.
There is a need in the art for a device capable of removing contaminants from the water of cooling towers to thus prevent the accumulation of undesired materials within the water and upon the tower equipment.